


We had seperate horizons (Things have changed now)

by Sarcadae



Series: Bon Voyage (and we will see a glimpse of the sun rising on a tomorrow) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Also I've been playing Genshin Impact recently, Also yes I just used Suyin as Rouge's first mate, And I thought instead of creating more OCs I could just use characters from other shows, And Kaeya is my favourite, And you can't tell me otherwise, Because I rewatched Legend of Korra recently and I just really love her, Drinking, Gen, I really hate Celestial Dragons, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Beta, Pirate Portgas D. Rouge, So I just made him my OC's second-in-command, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcadae/pseuds/Sarcadae
Summary: She lifts her head from the table she's been glaring at. The woman standing in front of her hasn't changed since the last time they saw each other, and it's a welcome sight after the last few hours daysweeksshe's had."Drinking during your service, Vice-Admiral ? What would your superiors say ?"
Relationships: Portgas D. Rouge & Original Character(s)
Series: Bon Voyage (and we will see a glimpse of the sun rising on a tomorrow) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979902
Kudos: 1





	We had seperate horizons (Things have changed now)

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with another project !
> 
> I have so many ideas and I can't finish the one I'm currently doing. But tbh, I get really attached to my OCs really fast and I just can't let them go. That's why you get more of Vauban (and you will get a lot more in the future too).
> 
> Also, I've been playing Genshin Impact, and I just fell in love with Kaeya the second I met him. That man is beautiful and cocky and he has ice powers and he is beautiful- Yes, I'm a little (a lot) obsessed with this game. That's why you get him (and Diluc).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this one !

"What do we have here, hm?" The question makes its way into the thick fog of exhaustion she feels, bringing her back to the shitty tavern she found a few hours ago. 

She lifts her head from the table she's been glaring at. The woman standing in front of her hasn't changed since the last time they saw each other, and it's a welcome sight after the last few hours days _weeks_ she's had. 

"Drinking during your service, Vice-Admiral ? What would your superiors say ?" There's a little laugh in her voice, but she swears she can discern a note of concern as well. (And what does it say about her that she can even tell it's there in the first place ? Maybe they've been spending too much time together.) 

(Vauban knows she should be angry at the mere idea that there is any good feelings between her and the pirate captain in front of her instead of the disdain every Marine feels for pirates, but she really doesn't care anymore.) 

She gestures at the woman to take a seat at her table, noticing the drink already in her hand. 

"Honestly ? I don't fucking care." She takes her barely touched drink and swallows it whole, the burn of the alcohol a welcomed pain. 

Rouge eyes her for a moment before putting her own drink aside, resting her elbows on the table to lean more towards Vauban. 

They stare at each other for a few minutes, neither saying anything, but their eyes travel over the other's body like they usually do after so long without seeing each other. It's a reassurance that the other is still whole, not injured or worse. 

(The first time they did it was almost unconsciously. Vauban had received a report from a fellow Vice-Admiral saying they encountered Rouge and her crew, engaging in battle while the pirates were restocking on an island in the New World. Vauban and her men had been busy with a group of slavers on the other side of the sea, an unofficial mission that Tsuru-san had given her because the old woman knows her and what she thinks of those scums. The fight that followed had not been pretty and had made it in the newspaper ~~(she still doesn't know _how_ )~~ and the next time the two women saw each other, they stared for almost ten minutes before their respective crews said anything.) 

(Vauban was mortified and Rouge was smug as always, the menace.) 

(Kaeya and Diluc had used this opportunity to disappear, only returning an hour or so later, their clothes a little more wrinkled than before. Vauban knows better than to lecture her subordinate, because the younger man would just ignore her warnings completely. Besides, it's hilarious to watch Diluc's face become redder as the teasing from his crew increases. It doesn't help that Kaeya often joins in on the teasing.) 

Vauban shakes her head with a sigh, her lips turning up in a smile despite her sombre mood. Rouge has always had that feeling about her, a warmth that can comfort even the coldest of hearts, but also burn to the ashes anyone deserving of her ire.

Rouge’s smile is a little softer than her usual ones, there’s none of the sharpness that usually sits in the set of her mouth. It’s rare to see her giving this expression to anyone other than her own crew, especially not the Marine whose job is to eventually bring her in. 

Then again, their whole relationship is hard to understand for everyone. The only one who seems to understand it is Rouge herself, but given the woman is a D, it’s not surprising either. Those who bear that letter in their name always seem to know more than they let on. 

“Do you mind telling me what’s on your mind ? Not letting your thoughts out of your head can’t be very healthy for you, you know.” She raises an eyebrow at her and takes a slow sip of her drink. If this was anyone else, Vauban would have told them it was none of their business, and maybe flipped them off too for good measure. But this is Rouge, and Vauban knows her, even if admitting it aloud would get her nothing but scorn from her fellow Marines. So she only sighs once again and gestures for a waitress to bring back more alcohol. 

“My last trip to headquarters was not really nice.” She begins, then stops talking for a few minutes to get her thoughts back in order. She doesn’t really care what she tells Rouge, even if she is a pirate and Vauban a Marine, because the world isn’t black and white like most of her colleagues believe. There are some people who are good and do good things, just like there are bad people who do bad things, but mostly, the world is one big grey thing. And Vauban knows where she stands in that world. 

(Rouge asked her, once, if she would like to sail with her on the _Rojo Hibisco_. Vauban declined, not because the offer wasn’t tempting, but because she couldn’t, and wouldn’t, leave her people behind. They were _hers_ and she was _theirs_. Rouge never asked again.) 

By the time she speaks again, the waitress left a new bottle of alcohol on their table. 

“It was supposed to be a quick stop, hand my most recent reports to my superiors and let my men restock the ship. But HQ received an alert and I was told to depart immediately.” She pours herself a drink, offering to Rouge silently who only shakes her head. She downs her drink and pours another one. “Our destination was the Sabaody Archipelago.” 

Rouge as always been smart, and it doesn’t take her long to connect the destination to Vauban’s mood. She curses in Southern, grabs the bottle on the middle of the table, and pours herself a drink. She downs it in one go and slams the glass back on the table. There is fire in her eyes, the one that can burn anyone just with a stare. She understands what is left unsaid. 

“Who did they kill ?” Because there is only one thing who could make Vauban feel like shit, other than a group of slaves she didn’t manage to save. And there is only one group of people who can call the Navy HQ and make them deploy warships this easily, aside from a Buster Call. 

“A little boy and his family.” Vauban is staring at the table, her gaze not really focused. 

She’s replaying the scene in her head. They found the bodies of the boy and his father on the ground, blood all around them. The mother had unfortunately caught the eye of the Celestial Dragon who shot her family, and was supposed to become his sixteenth wife. Vauban only had time to watch as the woman squared her shoulders and punched the asshole through the bubble around his head. The woman dropped dead to the floor before she had the thought to pull her gun out and shoot the bastard. 

It’s only thanks to Kaeya that she didn’t face the same fate as the family. He had gripped her wrist before her hand could reach her weapon, and by the way his fingers were trembling on her arm, she knows it pained him greatly to stop her. It’s at time like this that she is glad that Kaeya is her second-in-command. 

Rouge doesn’t ask anything more, instead she fills their glasses with alcohol and starts to tell her everything her crew had done since the last time they saw each other. 

They leave the tavern together, Rouge leaning heavily on Vauban for support and Vauban in a much better mood. They are a little more drunk than usual, but should they encounter trouble, they will easily take care of it. They didn’t reach their positions just because of their looks after all. 

Their respective ships aren’t close to each other, but their first mates are waiting for them at the docks nonetheless. Kaeya sighs upon seeing her, but he still gives her a small smile. From the way his shirt is buttoned all the way up, he spent his shore leave with Diluc as soon as he knew Rouge’s crew was here. Similarly, Rouge’s first mate, Suyin, shakes her head and takes Rouge from Vauban’s arms. No words are exchanged between them, and Marines and pirates go their separate ways. 

Until Rouge turns her head from where it was resting on Suyin’s shoulder to shout back at them, her unique laugh unbearably loud in the empty harbor. 

“See ya next time, _Cleia-chan_ !"

Vauban nearly falls on her face in her haste for pointing her gun at the other woman's face. Rouge just laughs harder.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think ?
> 
> This thing started because I wanted to have an _actual healthy relationship_ between a pirate captain and a vice-admiral (and no, Roger and Garp don't count.) And voilà !
> 
> And by the way, I know Diluc and Kaeya are adopted brothers in the game, but in this they're just two dudes on two different sides of the law who can't keep their hands to themselves, for their crews never-ending amusement. I'm never going to write smutty things for them, just a few comments here and there.
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://funk-jungle.tumblr.com/) here !


End file.
